


Can you hear me?

by panpanpanda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, Reflection, nervous laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpanpanda/pseuds/panpanpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is young, heart too open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear me?

If she was able to turn back time, and according to her encounter with Alexius, it was more than plausible.

Not impossible so to say, and then if she does carry out this stupid plan, then perhaps she might just escape the hurt she was feeling; nipping it right in the bud, preventing her flowering curiosity with him from ever coming to full bloom.

A very temping solution. Tempting.

She shakes her her head nonetheless ,to knock off the ridiculous thoughts, the Inquisitor looks down at her hand, she did not know why though. Perhaps, it was because they felt cold, chilled, almost icy and her brain was firing signals commanding her to warm them up, or were they about to touch her cheeks , feeling where the Vallaslin used to be or maybe it was because they were shaking - shaking because of the cold or…

No, neither were the truth, and she knew it. Denying it as she tries to push it right at the back of her mind. Denying the fact that she would rather look elsewhere than the direction he took when he walked away from her. Eyes travelling, scanning, the ground, the wet green grass, the budding flowers, the jagged pebbles, the waters that were calm behind her, anywhere below, as she did not dare to lift her head up, did not dare to let the moonlight shine upon her eyes for even the slightest glow in the dark was too bright; everything felt too much. However, despite it all, allowed herself to let out a small chuckle, though, not one of joy but one of realisation .

Is this what… A broken heart feels like? She knew of it, after all, she had read Varric’s books, and believed the knowledge within the the text had prepared her should she experience it, nonetheless, nothing she read mentioned the feeling would hurt this much. To know and not know what was and what is. The past, or the present. Is this what it really feels? She asks as cheeks heat up and a searing sensation erupts in her eyes, and then one more chuckle before she finally curses herself. The awkward upward tug on her lips still present, while using a sleeve to rub at her eyes, wiping the tears before they even formed.

Shaking her head once again, she ponders. She was too curious. Too eager. Too open to possibilities. Leaping on faith more than a hopping creature would in a lifetime. Perhaps youth was part of the reason. Her gaze unknowingly remained absorbing and free; looking at the world and accepting it for what it was, and that the flow of life was driven by people’s actions, even the smallest factor is worth something. “There will be a way to fix this” her mantra, not before she a panicked ‘this will be my last request, please please hear me’ to the old gods, and somehow, someway things turned out fine. This time, however, no one seems to be listening

**Author's Note:**

> My work is usually not beta'd so it'll be rough. Apologies.  
> Posted on Tumblr 1/25/15


End file.
